


as it should be

by no_nutcracker



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-X-Men: First Class (2011), The three musketeers take care of their professors' heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_nutcracker/pseuds/no_nutcracker
Summary: inspired by this prompt:Set after the divorce, Charles is mourning over the loss. The children understand though they do realize that someone gotta' run the school and they bump into Logan and somehow they convince the man to come along to the school (maybe something like "we got a hot professor back in our playboy mansion, wanna' come?"), but he comes along only to find a damsel in distress. The children didn't lie about the hot part though, so he plays along for what he thinks would only be a moment. Soon, he finds out that the children are lovable in some ways and makes him feel responsible to run the school (not that he admits that aloud though). He keeps the school from falling while wooing Charles who is reluctant because he still loves Erik, though... yeah, Logan's constant teasing, taunting, seduction, and just for him being there soon opens his heart gradually for Logan and he returned on his post as the professor of the school.https://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6192.html?thread=8775984#t8775984
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier, Sean Cassidy & Hank McCoy & Alex Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	as it should be

'It's a bad idea'.

And Alex used to be the first at putting bad ideas into motion. He knows how to recognise them. It got him sent to jail. So why are Sean and Hank not heeding his warning?

Sean, he can understand. His friend is a firecracker and always up for mischief.

But Hank? His friend may no longer be the shy odd ball of their tiny closed knit family, but he has not changed that much. He should recognise a bad idea when he sees one and say a loud and firm: 'NO!'

Instead, Alex has to suffer the morons' combined agreement and pleas for him to 'help' them.

'I'm not doing it,' he repeats for what seems to be the hundredth time that day.

'I made all the calculations-'

'There will be no problem with the children, Elle will look after them-'

'-and you know we need more teachers-'

'It's for the Prof,' Sean insists.

And... when put like that. 

Alex could never say no when it concerns Charles. The man is their mentor, their friend, their father and oldest brother all rolled into one.

And look at what Erik and Raven did to him.

Alex closes his eyes in defeat. 'Okay.'

For Charles.

*

His name is Logan.

'The Prof already met him,' Sean insists.

He is putting on a big smile but to be honest Sean feels trepid.

_What if this does not work? What if the man does not agree to help? What if the Prof does not accept him? What if the Prof gets angry or disappointed at them for going behind his back and bringing someone from his and Erik's past?_

Erik.

Well, he is part of the reason Sean insisted they bring this Logan fellow home, isn't he?

Erik and Raven left, even if the Prof did not try to stop them. Even if the Prof encouraged Raven to leave. Erik and Raven left him bleeding on a beach. Erik and Raven left them facing two armies that had just threatened to kill them all without a way to _leave_... Erik and Raven left and did not bother to come back.

Sean is not angry like Alex is. He is not upset like Hank is either. 

He is not despairing and failing to hide it like the Prof is.

He knows what it feels like to be left behind. And to pick the remaining pieces. So he takes care of the children. And makes sure there always are mannequins in the bunker for Alex to rage against. Makes full pots of coffee for Hank who buries himself in his work to distract his overworked mind. Stands close to the Prof and keeps his mind light and full of butterflies and ever pleasant thoughts.

And now, he is putting all his hopes in a man he never met and prays to God he does not reject them and agree to follow them.

For the Prof's sake.

*

'We've got a hot professor back in our playboy mansion, wanna' come?,' Alex drawls.

Hank levels him with a look. Said look is completely lost on Alex as the blond man does not bother to turn his way.

Sean smiles nervously on Alex's other side. 'The Prof is awesome!,' he adds with nervous energy. Hank wonders if he may have taken too much coffee this morning. Then remembers that Sean finds the drink 'disgusting' and would never take a sip of it unless threatened at gunpoint. 'He dedicated his life in helping others. Mutants and humans alike. He opened a school for young mutants and is in search of people to help in teaching them.'

'And you think I would make a good teacher?,' Logan puts in skeptically.

Sean's smile trembles.

Alex crosses his arms.

Hank sighs. 'The truth is. The Professor was hurt recently.' He admits, gaining the attention of Logan. 'He is still willing to help anyone in need of help. But he won't let us help him. We thought opening the school would help him. And I know the children's presence had been as good for him as for them. It alleviates his pain. But it does not heal it.'

Logan stares long moments at him.

His friends stay silent at his side, quietly supportive.

Finally, Logan looks away from him. To Alex. To Sean. To the naked table between them. 

'You really think my presence is gonna help your professor?'

'Yes,' they reply in unison.

'We need all the help we can get. And Charles is hot,' Alex repeats. 'Which is a bonus.'

Hank rolls his eyes to the sky.

Logan snorts. 'Whatever you say, kid.'

*

The kid was not lying. Their Prof really is hot.

' _Thank you_ ,' he hears a soft male voice in his head. ' _You are not too shabby yourself._ '

Logan blinks. Right. The kids said the man was a telepath.

The mirth in Chuck's eyes fades. 'I'm sorry,' he says, rather pityfully he you ask Logan. 'I did not mean to offend you. I-'

'It's alright,' he shrugs. 

It is. Having someone else in his head is not the weirdest thing that happened in his life. It certainly is not unwelcome. 'Might make his head a little less empty. 

' _Make yourself at home_ ,' he thinks.

The Prof is the one left blinking in surprise.

Logan frowns when tears begin to gather in his eyes. 'You okay, Chuck?,' he voices.

Chuck's breaths are getting harsh. Logan takes a step forward. Chuck shakes his head and gives a tiny smile that does nothing to reassure him. 'Yes, I am. I just... I have things to do. Make yourself... Err... That is... Have one of the boys show you the Mansion.'

Chuck rolls away. Logan continues to frown. 'Huh.'

*

Logan likes being here. 

It could come as a surprise, as Logan usually likes lone places where he cannot be bothered by humans and their petty squables. Yet, he can handle children. Even ones that can put their chair on fire.

He kinda likes the budding relationship he has with Chucky too, once the man stops being skittish with him.

It does not hurt that the professor is easy on the eyes.

*

Charles loves all of them. 

He is ashamed to admit it was not enough for his heart to mend.

He loves Sean's with his optimism, his steadfast strength and all the work he put in holding them together. He loves Hank with their shared love for sciences and experimentation, his shiness and his willingness to try better and be better when he is already a better man that many Charles has met. He loves Alex with his pointy edges and his boiling anger that is rapidly melting into fierce love and a never ending need to protect.

He loves all the children they have brought to the school to nurture and protect and help in growing from scared, lonely children to stable and unafraid adults in control of their powers.

He loves all of them so much, and yet it was not enough.

He missed Raven like a yawning chasm in his being, in his mind, in his very soul. He grew up with her, became a man with her. Her departure felt like someone chopped a member of his body and was delighting in tearing the rest apart.

He missed Erik like a burning ache in his body, in his heart and for a long while it felt like his centre of gravity was off kilter and he was falling, falling, falling into an avid black hole.

He still misses them. He always will. However, just like that day on the beach where he invited Raven to follow her desires, he finds that it might be better for them to stay away.

As much for the two of them as for him.

He does not think he would have come to this conclusion without Logan's arrival.

*

Logan smirks.

Logan flirts.

Logan gruffly takes care of the children, and some of the smaller ones cling to him when he (attempts to) leave a room like koalas their tree.

Logan drinks with Charles and smokes with Charles and sass with Charles.

Charles can't ignore the man.

(He flushes whenever Logan gets too closed to him without touching him. He admits that his heart flutters when he sees the wee ones cling to the man's legs.)

(His heart startles everytime Logan's mind brushes willingly with his.)

*

  
'I told you it'd work,' Sean smuggly comments.

Alex rolls his eyes.

'Come on,' Sean whines. 'Admit it.'

'Charles has gotten better,' Hank slowly agrees.

Alex huffs. 'He has,' he admits. Sean whoops and throws a fist in the air. 'And Logan is not as dreadful as I thought.'

Sean grins. 'I've seen more than once the prof check on his bum.'

Hank's cheeks get bluer. Alex guesses it is his new way of blushing. 'Why were you looking at Charles ogling at Logan?'

'It's a bit difficult to ignore when I'm standing right next to him and suddenly my mind is filled with visions of the man's ass.'

Hank's cheeks darken to purple. Alex huffs a laugh. 

'Do you think we should do something?,' Hank asks.

'What do you mean? You want us to give him _the talk_?'

His friend growls. 'No, Alex. I mean: do you think we should give Logan cues to woo Charles?'

'Woo?,' Sean repeats dumbfounded. 'Are we back to the eighteenth century?'

Alex and Hank ignore him. 'Calm down, you mother hen. I've seen the man. He does not need help. Charles is this close to take him to bed.'

'And I've seen Charles,' Sean adds. 'His 'virtue' does not need protection. Relax Hank, everything will be alright.'

*

Indeed, Logan does not need pointers to seduce Charles.

It does not stop Charles from reading him his old 'mutation' line.

'Did that ever work?,' Logan deadpans.

Charles pouts. 'It did.'

Logan stares at him sceptically.

Charles sighs. 'Are you taking me to bed or not?'

Logan's smile can only be describe as wolfish.

*

' _Thank you_ ,' he telepatically sends his boys one afternoon.

The returned feelings are a mess of pleasure, joy, relief and smugness.

He loves those boys.

And it's enough.


End file.
